nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Veloz Megastores
Lovia |founded=May 1996 |notable=Caitlin Renard (CEO) |owner=Veloz Group (100%) |location= The Mall, Noble City |profit=L$ 13.895.000 (2013) }} Veloz Megastores is a chain of Lovian department stores, selling clothing, furniture, technology, CDs and DVDs, and has stores in five locations across Lovia. History After the Veloz Group was founded in February 2009, its CEO, Clarence Shea, wanted to expand the group into new areas, including retail. In May 2009, he opened the first Veloz Megastore in Citizen Corner, Noble City. Initially, the store only sold clothes and furniture, but later expanded into other areas. In 2010, megastores were opened in Kings and Clymene, followed by stores in Seven and Oceana in 2012. In 2013, three megastores were opened in Brunant In August 2013, it was announced that Veloz Megastores would sponsor a Brunanter football team, Helmond Raiders, for the 2013-2014 season. Products Veloz Megastores sell a wide variety of products, including menswear, womenswear, furniture and technology, both under their own brand and several others. Clothing Clothing is the most popular product at Veloz Megastores, with clothing being sold across three brands, one of which is their own brand, and the other two of which are independent brands owned by the Veloz Group. Below is a list of the clothing brands that clothes are sold under at Veloz Megastores. *'Veloz's Own'- Veloz Megastores' own clothing brand, with modern designer menswear, womenswear and childrenswear at moderate to low prices *'Laguna'- Designer menswear, womenswear and swimwear, with a target market of ages between 14 and 23, more expensive compared to Veloz's own brand *'Viviano & Cassani'- Expensive designer menswear and womenswear, based on designer Italian fashion. The most expensive of the chain's clothing brands Furniture Furniture is the second most popular product at Veloz Megastores, with it also being sold under two brands. In addition to Veloz's own brand, furniture is also sold under a more exclusive version of the company's own brand, selling more expensive designer furniture. Technology, CDs and DVDs A wide range of technology is sold at all Veloz Megastores, including computers, televisions, iPods and mobile phones. Veloz Megastores also sell a variety of DVDs, CDs and games from many genres, and including both recent releases and older titles. Cosmetics and fragrances Most Veloz Megastores also sell many cosmetics and perfumes, from both Lovian and international brands. Toys and games Several Veloz Megastores have a large toy department, stocking products including toys, games, books and computer games aimed at children between the ages of 3 and 12. Many Veloz toy departments also stock items for babies and toddlers, including strollers, cots, baby clothes and toys aimed at toddlers. Locations Sylvania * 28 Innovation Avenue, Citizen Corner, Noble City Clymene * Atrium Center, Adoha * 2 1st Street, Intercity, Sofasi Oceana * 30 Vlackstreet, Drake Town, Hurbanova Kings * 5 Greenpark Avenue, East River, Newhaven Seven * 11 Elgin Avenue, Kinley International locations Brunant As of July 2013, there are three Veloz Megastores in Brunant * 2 Chester Street, The Port, Koningstad * 13-Aprilstraat-3, Caroline Park, Grijzestad * 2 Carrington Avenue, Carrington See also *Veloz Health Clubs *Veloz Group Category:Company Category:Business Category:Store Category:Veloz Group